Changes And Choices And Chances
by RavenKing76
Summary: Just when you think you've won, life comes by with another curveball. In the form of highschool, friends, forgotten enemies, adventure, and...new powers? Well damn I thought this was going to be easy. Shall we play a game? Also as a side note, totally new to this so yes the grammar in this will really suck...thanks.


Changes and Choices and Chances

Prologue  
Everything was at a stand still, seeming as though time even stopped for a moment itself. You know it's been said that people don't always know the significant moments happening to them while they're happening. That a single action can set off a chain reaction to follow.  
A fight or flight response would be one of those times. Like the one now.  
You have a decision to make, fight for what is right and protect what matters most or run from the nightmare in front of you.  
"Well? What is your answer?" Says a slightly deep pitched voice.  
You look over and see your friends as well as the one you've come to realize you've loved, and see in their eyes telling you; to not give in, there must be another way, don't do this.  
You turn your gaze back to the owner of the voice and meet their dark red shining eyes.  
"I never back down."  
"Oh how I love your defiance. Shall we then?" The voice said and then started to chuckle before fading into a deep maniacal laughter.

-  
Ch 1

It was close to 11:30 at night as the city held a soft glow from streetlights and the various buildings and small shop signs. A quiet night like every other, the stars letting off a soft glow alongside the full moon casting light upon the town below.  
Off in the distance however there was an enlightenment of buzz throughout the night. The forest was alive with all the animals out and enjoying the night air, freeing themselves of worries and enjoying the open space in which they lived.  
One creature in particular, a beautiful yet strong, large black wolf stood off in a clearing observing the night with a sense of calm and protectiveness of all the other animals that lived here.  
It's green eyes were sharp and focused upon its surroundings yet held a tenderness in them at the same time, almost human like.  
It let out a puff as if sighing and then turned from its current position and started to walk away from the clearing. It then took off at a sprint into the woods towards the city.  
It didn't take long for the large canine to reach the city as it slowly came to a trot then a slow walk as it came upon a suburb. Walking slowly along the sidewalk it quickly then sniffed the air to gather a scent into its nose and proceeded to follow the source. Arriving to a large mansion like home, the wolf carefully approached and sniffed around the bushes. Finding what it was looking for it let out a puff and twitched its ears briefly. There by a bush was a green backpack and green hat. After a quick scan and sniffing of the backpack there was a small grunt and a flash of white as the wolf faded into the body of a human. Said human quickly changed into a green shirt and pair of jeans from the backpack and placed the hat on their head. Pulling out a phone from the side pocket the person realized they had 3 missed texts and 1 missed phone call and 1 voicemail. Sighing with a small groan they dialed the number and made their way around to the front of the home.  
"Hello?" answered a girls voice  
"Hey it's me. Sorry I missed your call and texts. I'm here though so is it ok to come in?" Answered the green eyed person as they came to a stop on the sidewalk.  
"Kaoru we've been waiting for your lazy butt to get here!" Said another voice over the line causing both voices to break out in laughter.  
Sighing with a small smile Kaoru rolled her eyes "Yeah I know I'm outside right now Momoko. Miyako is the front door unlocked?" She said as she walked towards said door.  
"Wait hang on I'll be right there!" Said Miyako aa the line went dead.  
A second later the door opened with the blonde smiling at her tomboy friend.  
Kaoru briefly yelped as her bubbly friend grabbed her and pulled her inside and into a hug. "Ah hey sheesh I saw you earlier today!" Kaoru chuckled but none the less hugged her friend back. The tomboy had developed a soft spot for the small blonde over the years and soon came used to the simple acts of affection. Miyako smiled as she released her hold on the tomboy "That was hours ago remember? And where have you been and also why do you smell a little like pine trees? You told us you'd be here by 9?" She asked as they moved inside down the hall to the family room.  
(Fuck I forgot! Stupid.) Kaoru coughed and averted her gaze from the blonde "I know I'm sorry. I had something come up and I had to take care of it quick. You guys weren't worried right?" She said as she put her backpack down by the couch. Momoko smiled from her position on the floor leaning against the opposite couch with a small stack of DVDs by her "We always worry you're our best friend. We care about you." She said as Miyako nodded and took up her previous position on the couch sitting Indian style and holding a throw pillow. Kaoru smiled "I know, thanks." as she sat on the couch by her bag. "So what is the line up this time?" the tomboy asked as Momoko spread out the DVDs.  
"We got scary, action, romantic comedy, action comedy, and sci-fi." The redhead stated as she put each case in a separate spot.  
"What did you guys decide on while I was MIA?" the tomboy chuckled  
The two girls went into how they decided upon each one with careful consideration as Kaoru listened with an amused smile.

After a few hours of laughter and popcorn throwing, the movies ended and it was time to go to bed.  
Kaoru settled upon the couch, Momoko the other, and Miyako on the large chair.  
"Night." they said softly as they drifted off to their separate dreams for the night.

Just so you all know...no idea what the hell im doing. Totally new to this kinda stuff. Any input would be nice I guess. And yes, my grammar sucks. Thanks for looking at this at least. Have an awesome day guys.


End file.
